Replaceable
by YourBlackButterfly
Summary: Even an Auggie Anderson is replaceable.
1. Chapter 1

**Replaceable**

* * *

><p>8 am.<p>

Admitting it or not, even Auggie Anderson is replaceable. Auggie just had to realize that, when he got back to work after a four week vacation. When he opened the heavy doors to the DPD - office everything looked like he never left. Okay, he couldn't _see_ that, but he felt, heard and smelled it. He could make out the sound of footsteps of his coworkers, the conversations, the rustling of paper. Added to the usual office smell of coffee and ink, Auggie noticed the smell of different perfumes and aftershaves.

Nothing's changed. Expect of him. His vacation showed him how blind he really was. Auggie finally realized he was in love with a special, blonde coworker. He was in love with Annie Walker. Taking one last breath he walked towards Annie's desk, just to find it empty. Maybe she was on a coffee run or was in a briefing with Joan. He shrugged it off, knowing he'd get a chance to talk to her later.

His white, public cane in his hand, he walked straight to his office. When he pushed the glass door open, he smelled an unknown perfume. It was definitely male. Added to the perfume an unfamiliar voice talked:

"Really? And I thought you'd known better, A." The voice sounded nice, polite and honest. Auggie could tell man was smiling. Only a second later he heard Annie's laugh. How he adored it, to hear her laughing. It sounded like music in his ears, it made his heart beat faster, a smile spreading over his face. His mood dropped a little, when he remembered how the man called Annie and that the man caused her amusement.

Auggie stood in the door for almost a minute until Annie and the new guy realized he stood there. Annie's kitten heels clicked, when she jumped up.

"Auggie!" Annie screamed and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. "It's good to see you again, Aug."

"It's good to see you, too Annie." Auggie answered, smiling at her greeting. Their hug broke after a few seconds and the man walked towards Auggie.

"Hey, I don't think we've met before." Auggie said, stretching out his hands toward the probable direction of the man. "I'm Auggie Anderson."

"Nice to meet you, Auggie. I'm James. I was running Tech-Ops while you were gone, I hope you don't mind." He said taking Auggie's hand.

"As long as everything is at its place, everything is fine. I would have problems _looking_ for everything." Auggie answered. It was a whole lie. He did mind. James wasn't just his replacement at work, no. Auggie also felt like Annie used James as replacement as best friend.

"Don't worry, Aug. I made sure everything is the way you need it." He heard Annie's voice, her smile at the hint to his blindness.

Auggie walked to his desk, folded his white cane and took out his laser cane from his desk drawer. "I'm going to talk to Joan. Annie, do I see you at Allen's later?"

"Actually, James and I were going there, but I'm sure he doesn't mind you joining us." Annie said, looking at James.

"No, I don't mind at all." James answered. But Auggie did. It was their place. Allen's belonged to him and Annie.

"No, it's okay. I thought of going to pick up a girl, anyway." He didn't think about that at all. He just didn't want to feel like a fifth wheel. He turned around and walked out of his office, taking the steps to Joan's office, knocked and entered her office.

* * *

><p>6 pm.<p>

The day had passed by without him really remembering any of it. After his talk with Joan he started to work at his desk, drank coffee and thought about Annie. When did he fall in love with his best friend? And how did she feel about Auggie? At noon he went to her desk to find it empty. Later that day he found out she had lunch with James. What was so special about this guy anyway?

Auggie was sitting at Allen's Tavern, drinking his second beer when he heard Annie's heels. Hell, how could he hear them? The music was loud, people we having loud conversations. But he heard her anyway. And then he heard James voice.

"You know how pretty you look tonight, A.?"

Once more Auggie wished he was able to see, to see Annie, but he couldn't. And he'd never be able to. He would give up everything to see Annie. He was sick of hearing all the agents talking about how pretty she was. He wanted to see her by himself.

Listening to Annie's and James' steps fading away, Auggie assumed they were going to the tables. A part of him wanted to follow the sound of Annie's heels, be with her, be close to her, to smell her Jo Malone Grapefruit perfume, to hear her laugh. But the other part of him told him to leave, to let her be alone with James. He wanted Annie to enjoy her time with James. She deserved so much.

Auggie emptied his beer, took his cane and walked towards the exit. He was almost outside when he overheard a conversation of two female CIA agents. He recognized the voices of Julia and Lena.

"Have you seen Walker and this new guy? They are so cute together." Julia said.

"Yes, damn. It was about time they started dating. I mean, I knew from day one they had this connection. But why Walker? This guy is so hot. Why does Annie get the hot guys?" Lena answered her.

Auggie had heard enough and left the bar as fast as he could. Why did it hurt him so much? It wasn't like she belonged to him. Annie could date whoever she wanted to and Auggie would tell her how glad he was, that she found someone who was able to make her smile. He'd pretend to be fine, to be the best friend she wanted him to be. But Auggie wasn't even sure if she still thought about him as best friend. He'd do everything to make her happy, even disappearing from her life. What did he think? He wouldn't leave Annie. He couldn't.

Auggie would hide his feelings like he ever does, he'd burry his love for Annie deep inside him, where no one, not even Annie Walker could reach it. He'd close the door to his feelings and throw away the key. Someday the feelings would kill him, but until then he will keep them hidden.

Auggie Anderson was replaceable.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure if this is is going to be an one shot or if there will be some more chapters. Tell me what you'd like in a review please.<p>

So please review and tell me if you'd like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm aright**

* * *

><p>7 pm<p>

"I'm alright." Auggie Anderson kept telling this to himself_. I'm alright_. But deep inside of him, Auggie knew he wasn't alright. Not at all. He lost his heart to Annie, but she threw it away without knowing what she did to him. And now he was close to losing his mind, too. Sitting in his dark apartment, a bottle of beer in his hand, thinking about his best friend. What changed between Annie and him? Right. James.

Who was this James guy anyway? What did Annie know about this guy? She fell for him so easily. It had been one month. Only one month. He didn't think one month could change so much, when he asked Joan for some weeks off. She heard the smile in her voice when she told him he could leave for some days. He left to meet his family. Trying to come clear about his feelings for Annie, but he missed her more every day, he didn't smell her Jo Malone Grapefruit perfume or heard her kitten heels walking towards his office. He missed the feeling she gave him when she placed his hand at her arm and led him through the office. Auggie missed her laugh, the way her touch made butterflies fly in his stomach.

And when Auggie came back, James was there. Replacing Auggie as head of Tech-Ops and as Annie's best friend. No, that's not right. James was more than a friend for Annie. They were dating. And from what he had heard from his female coworkers, James was very good-looking. He was about 6.4 feet tall, his eyes were deep blue. _His eyes were able to see._ His brown hair was dark, almost black. Every woman inside the DPD was falling for this guy. Even Annie.

Auggie tossed an empty bottle to the ground and stood up. He'd find out more about this guy tomorrow morning. He had to. This man could be dangerous. Who could tell what was behind his good looking face? No one could. And nobody would ask. He owned it Annie to look this guy up. Auggie couldn't risk her safety.

It was 11.42 pm when he checked his watch again. His hands were searching for empty bottles at the desk in front of him. He took the five bottles he found to the kitchen and dropped them into the trash can. Carefully he walked towards his bedroom, falling onto his bed. His mind drifted off to sleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>4.30 am<p>

Auggie's eyes opened in panic. But the usual blackness didn't go away. The darkness would never leave him. He won't be able to see colors ever again. Black was the only constant in his life. Something that never would change. But what woke him up? It was something he dreamed about, but he couldn't remember any of it. Auggie tried to remember anything, but it caused horrible headache. Maybe he had a beer too much last night.

He sighed and got up. He was sure a coffee and a shower would help. Carefully he walked over to the kitchen, his hands searching for the coffee brewer. After he set up some cups of coffee he went to his bathroom. On the way he dripped over an empty beer bottle. He cursed his carelessness, picked up the bottle and walked back to the kitchen. After he dropped the bottle into the bin, he continued his walk to the bath.

* * *

><p>5.15 am<p>

He opened the doors the the DPD and entered the office. Everything was quiet. Who would be in the office this early? No one would come to work, yet. But then he heard footsteps and felt the change in the air. Someone was there. After a few seconds he recognized the smell of the strong aftershave of Jai Wilcox. Of all people Auggie could have met this morning it had to be Jai, of course.

"Jai." Auggie greeted.

"Anderson. What are you doing here?" Jai answered.

"I could ask you the same. Shouldn't you be upstairs, ruling your own unit?"

"I wanted to see if Joan was here already."

"Well, as you can _see_, Joan isn't around yet. Try later." Auggie answered coldly. He didn't like Jai at all. He never liked this guy, but then he started to date Annie, even if it didn't last long, Auggie's aversion for Jai grew.

"Alright." Jai answered and walked towards the exit. Auggie heard the doors open and close again and continued his walk to his office.

'_What a day'_ Auggie thought. First he woke up in the middle of the night, then his car service didn't show up and he had to walk to Langley and now he met Jai. Added to this he had a horrible hangover. This was going to be a long day.

He shook his head and turned on the computer. His hands searched for his headphones. When he found then he put them over his ears. Then he concentrated on looking through the files.

James Shaw was born August 05, 1973 in Dayton Ohio. His father Tim had been a military man. His mother Helen was a nurse. Helen killed herself 1984. James was 11 years old when his mother died. Caused by his father's job, James moved very often and they never settled down for more than two years. His father was killed during a mission in Iraq, 1990. After James graduated at the age of 16 form High School, he joined the Army. He had been in Iraq twice and came back injured. After his recovery he trained at the Farm and started to work in Mexico as undercover agent for the CIA.

Auggie sighed. James was one of the good guys, there wasn't a small change he'd be any kind of threat for Annie. Auggie wished he did find something shady about this guy, but there was nothing. Nothing Auggie could use against him.

No. Annie liked this guy. And Auggie would accept him, he would try to become friends with him. He would do everything to make Annie happy. Even if it meant to step back. He needed Annie, and James wasn't worth losing her or the friendship they both shared.

Auggie soon realized the sounds from the city waking up. More and more voices wear audible, a normal day at the office was about to start.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know when I'll be able to update my story again, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter.<p>

I don't own Covert Affairs or the characters. Everything belongs to USA Network.

**Please don't forget to review. Thanks :***


	3. Chapter 3

**A Word**

* * *

><p>8.15 am<p>

Auggie sat at his desk, working on a case. He tried to work as quiet as possible, but just pressing the buttons from his keyboard sounded like a gunshot in Auggie's ears. Causing his already aching head to ache more. He didn't spend many thoughts about the file. No, his mind drifted off to Annie, his glace wandering to where her desk must be. He wished once more he could see her. Added to his blond coworker spinning in his mind, the hangover made it hard to concentrate on anything.

"She's beautiful." James voice said and tore Auggie out of his thoughts. How could Auggie forget about James, sitting at the desk right next to him? Of course James noticed Auggie's look. James was a great operative and his observation skills were highly trained.

"Yes, she is." Auggie answered with a smile towards James and turned back to the computer in front of him. "May I ask how you ended up in the DPD?"

"I assume you know I was in Mexico before, right? My cover was compromised and my handler thought it was the best if I'll disappear for some months. Luckily you just asked for a vacation and Joan managed to get me here."

Auggie nodded. It took all of his self control to hide his true feelings, to act friendly in James' presence, but the more time he spent with this guy, the more he liked him. It wasn't hard for Auggie to understand why Annie fell for him. But it still hurt.

Both of them started to get back to work and Auggie's mind drifted away from it once more. But the clicking of Christian Louboutin shoes walking straight to the Tech-Op-office brought Auggie's thoughts back to reality once more. He turned his chair towards the glass door and felt James glace at him. Auggie simply nodded towards the door. A second door later, the glass door opened and Annie stepped into the room.

"Hey you two." Annie's happy voice greeted them. Auggie couldn't help himself and smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Do I smell coffee?" Auggie asked.

"Yes, you do. But not for you." Annie teased with a grin, walked towards James and offered him a coffee. James took it with a smile and a nod.

"Hey, that's not fair. I'll remember that when I have to save you again." Auggie answered and put a disappointed look on his face.

"C'mon Aug, you didn't believe I forgot your coffee, did you?" Annie said, stepped behind Auggie and gave him a cup of coffee.

"No, I didn't." But honestly he did believe she forgot him. He just didn't want to admit it. Just as he didn't want to admit how her playful, flirting behavior hurt him. She acted like everything was still the same. And so did he.

"I gotta go and get some work done now." Auggie said, stood up and grabbed his laser cane and some files from his desk.

"Do I see you at lunch later?" Annie asked, when Auggie walked towards the door. He pushed it open and answered honestly:

"I'm not sure if I've got time."

"Alright then." Annie answered and gazed after Auggie when he left his office in hurry and the glass door closed behind him.

For the rest of the day Auggie tried to avoid Annie, he went to lunch after she got back, when she came into his office he pretended to work on something or left the Tech-Op office as fast as he could. The day passed without any awkward moments between Auggie and Annie or James.

* * *

><p>Auggie went to bed quite early this day, trying to get rid of his headache with enough sleep. When he closed his eyes it was 9 pm. But his head didn't want to shut down, no, it processed the way Annie still acted as if they were best friends, the way she acted when James was around. His hands were shaking from the huge amount of caffeine running through his veins.<p>

A single tear escaped his eye and run down his cheek. He had been strong the whole day and now that he was alone, he was able to let down the walls. The whole day he felt like he couldn't breathe, he still couldn't. It felt like someone put thousands of stones onto his chest. There was only one thing that could take the burden from him, but he wouldn't risk scaring away Annie with telling her he loved her.

Before he was able to fall asleep, the loud beeping of his alarm set off. Could it be possible 5.30 am already? Auggie wondered and searched for the buzzer. After he turned it off, he closed his eyes again. With a growl he turned to his side and got out of bed, getting ready for a new day of acting, betraying and lying.

* * *

><p>As so often he was one of the first in the office. It didn't bother him at all. He had some time for himself and could clear his head, before he actually had to start to work. The DPD became louder and more alive the later it was. James entered the Tech-Op office one hour after Auggie and greeted his boss friendly. Aggie replied as friendly as James greeted. The men both worked in silence.<p>

Auggie turned his head slightly, when he heard Annie's kitten heels walking through the doors to the DPD. He decided he heard them too often, because he was able to hear the heels through the whole office and closed doors. The click of his loved heels grew louder when Annie was approaching.

The door to Auggie's office opened, it caused a change in the air and a breeze of Jo Malone Grapefruit perfume spread all over the room.

"Annie." Auggie greeted with a fake smile on his face and turned his chair to face her.

"You can't be surprised by anyone, or?" She asked and walked over to him.

"No, probably not." Auggie took the cup of coffee she offered him.

"You look like you need it, Aug. Long night?" She asked, a touch of concern in her words.

"Yeah, I wasn't able to sleep."

"You know you can tell me, right?" She asked, putting her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Yes, I do, but I don't have time right now." He said and stood up.

"Auggie, how often did you use this excuse for me in the last 24 hours?"

"No, Joan wants to see me in her office." Auggie answered. In the same second the door to his office opened once more and Joan stepped in.

"Auggie, a word please." The blue eyed woman said. Auggie looked at Annie, gave her his I-told-you-so smile and walked towards Joan, who was offering him her elbow. He took it and they went to her office.

* * *

><p>AN: A huge thank you for everyone who's still reading and for the awesome reviews. They make me write faster :)<p>

So please keep up telling me what you think about my story. All you need to do is to press this button. V


	4. Chapter 4

**Go**

* * *

><p>Auggie followed Joan towards her office. His hand warped around her elbow slightly, allowing her to lead him through the office. Usually Auggie didn't allow anyone to guide him anywhere. Joan and Annie were the only people inside the DPD who were allowed to do that. He trusted both of the women with his life, not that he ever would admit that.<p>

"Stairs." Joan said with a low voice.

Auggie nodded and stepped on the first of five steps. He didn't even need to count the steps. No, he walked up this stair plenty of times to know them well enough. Actually Auggie could maneuver around in the office without his cane, but he would never know if one of the employees moved a chair, a desk or a trashcan. That's why he used his laser cane through.

The door to Joan's office opened and Auggie heard the woman enter. He followed her and closed the door behind both of them.

"Have a seat Auggie. Chair's at your 12, about 4 feet away." Joan said with a gentle voice and sat down into the chair behind her desk.

Auggie accomplished Joan's order and sat down in the chair. "About what do you want to talk to me?"

"Tell me what's bothering you, Auggie." Joan said friendly but insistently.

"Joan, I fear that's none of your business." Auggie said and stood up as fast as he could, wanting to get out of that room. He wasn't ready to talk about his feelings and if he was, he wouldn't discuss his feelings with his boss.

"Sit." Joan said and Auggie did what she ordered him. "It _is_ my business, if it affects your work. And it clearly does. You look like you haven't slept in weeks-"

Auggie interrupted her: "Just two days."

"I wasn't finished talking. You look like you haven't slept in _days_, you can barely concentrate or focus and you look like your mind is somewhere else. I don't want to know what exactly it is, but you know I need you and your mind right here. Our agent's lives depend on that. So get things cleared. Go home, sleep and clear whatever it is. Got that?"

"Joan, I-" Auggie started, but Joan stopped him.

"Auggie, this wasn't a request. Go home and sleep. That's an order."

"Copy that." Auggie answered, knowing Joan wouldn't back down until he went home. He stood up and walked out of Joan's office, towards his own. Why would Joan do that to him? He was fine. He could do his job. Auggie let out an angry growl and let himself fall into his chair.

"You alright?" A male voice asked from behind and Auggie jumped up. "Sorry, didn't want to scare you."

"It's fine, James." Auggie answered and sat down again. Auggie shut down his computer, arranged his desk and put his laser cane away.

"You're leaving earlier today?" James questioned.

"Yeah, got some family stuff to do." Auggie lied, unfolded his public cane and left the office and James behind. When Auggie walked down the hallway he smelled Annie's perfume, but didn't stop. Auggie felt Annie staring and hurried to get out of the building, away from her. He was glad she did let him go without any questions.

* * *

><p>A knock on his door pulled Auggie out of his thoughts. How long was he sitting on his couch? He didn't know, nor did he want to know it. The time didn't matter to him anymore. He wanted the days to be over as fast as possible, but the time seemed to move slower that it used to do once. Someone knocked again. Maybe, if he didn't answer, whoever it was would go away. Nobody needed to see him like that. He didn't anyone want to see him like that. Drunken. <em>Weak<em>.

"Auggie, you there?" Annie's voice screamed from the other side of the door.

'_Damn it.'_ Shot through his throbbinghead. _'Please just go.'_ Auggie wished. No, Annie wasn't supposed to be here. She should be somewhere with James, anywhere but here.

"Auggie, come on, I know you're home. Open that door." She said, now pleading. Auggie heard when she pulled down the door handle and gasped when the door actually opened. Didn't he lock it behind him? He always did. He was careful. The door slid open and Annie entered.

"Auggie, I – Oh my gosh, Auggie!" She said in surprise, when she saw him sitting slumpedonto his couch. Six empty bottles of beer in front of him and a glass filled with Tequila in his left hand."Auggie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Why is everybody asking this?" He almost screamed.

"Auggie, you don't look like you're fine. Tell me what's wrong." Annie said carefully, not wanting him to lose his control.

"Nothing's wrong. Well nothing that could be fixed." He said and tried to not to look at her.

"Auggie, please. Please tell me." She pleaded and walked over to him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to talk about it. And now go!" He screamed in confusion and anger. She didn't know how much more this gesture meant to him, but what if she knew? No she couldn't. She didn't know how badly he wanted to tell her everything. But he wouldn't destroy her chance of happiness. "GO!"

When she withdrew her hands, it hurt him. It felt like getting stabbed with a knife. If his nose wasn't tricking him, he would swear he smelled salt. As if Annie was crying. No, he just imagined that. He'd never hurt her. That's why he did this all. To not to hurt her.

"I… I should go." She whispered, her voice breaking at the end. The next thing he heard were her kitten heels running out of his apartment. Running away from him.

"Annie!" He called after her, but it was too late.

Before he really noticed it the glass, which had been in his hand seconds before, was now flying across the room, shattering when it collided with the wall beside the door. The broken pieces fell down to the ground with a snick.

"Damn."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please tell me in a review what you think about it.<p>

I don't own Covert Affairs...


	5. Chapter 5

**1.45 am**

* * *

><p>Annie ran away from Auggie as fast as she could, but she heard him calling out her name behind her. No, she wouldn't go back. But hearing his desperate call made her feet move slower. Why did it hurt her so much to see Auggie like that? And what was this all about? What could be so bad that Auggie couldn't talk about it to her? After all, they were best friends, but she felt it. Something changed since he was back. What could it be?<p>

Feeling the cold air hitting her face stopped the tears running out of her eyes for a moment. Annie didn't want to cry, but her eyes didn't listen to her. The tears kept running down her cheeks. She searched for her car keys in her bag. Now she realized that her hands were shaking. Trying hard to get her hands under control she opened the door to her car and started the engine.

Before she even realized it she stopped her car in the driveway. A second later she lay in her comfortable bed, the tears still running out of her eyes.

'GO!' Auggie's voice screamed in her head all over again. 'I don't want to talk about it'. _'With you.'_ She added. Why did it hurt her so much? He was her best friend, nothing more. Was he? '

'GO!' Auggie, of all people it had to be Auggie who abandoned her. He knew about Ben, he knew he much Ben had hurt her. But Annie was over Ben.

'GO!' Alright, if Auggie wanted to push her away, she'd let him do just that. She wouldn't come back to him. She could deal without him. But deep inside Annie knew she could never be without Auggie.

'GO!' She shouldn't have left. Auggie was her best friend and he needed her. He always had been there for her when she needed him, even if she didn't want him to be there. And now when Auggie needed her she left him like he asked her to do. What was wrong about that? Why felt it so wrong to leave him behind? She knew she shouldn't care so much.

It was clear Auggie needed her. He looked like hell. She was sure he didn't sleep the last days. He was changed. Of course he tried to pretend he was fine when she was around, but she knew him too well. He changed since he came back from his vacation. Since he met James. _James._ No, James didn't cause Auggie's change, did he?

* * *

><p>A knock on Auggie's door awoke him. What was the time? 1.45 am. Who would come to see him in the middle of the night? Someone knocked again. This time a female voice called out for him.<p>

"Auggie, open the door. We need to talk!"

Annie. What was she doing here? Again? He didn't expect her to come back after he yelled at her to leave. He thought she'd never come back to him. Not after he pushed her away. But here she was, standing in front of his door at 1.45 am.

"Come on, I know you're there." She shouted.

"I'm sleeping." Auggie yelled back and stood up. He walked over to his door carefully, trying not walk into the broken glass.

"Auggie, please. I need to talk to you." She said with a pleading voice.

"And this can't wait till tomorrow morning?" He replied dryly and opened the door. "Is it that important you have to show up at my door in the middle of the night?"

"Yes, it is. May I come in?" She asked, looking into his brown eyes.

"You will enter if I say no anyway. So come in." He said, gestured her to enter with his left hand.

"Auggie, you're bleeding!" She screamed and grabbed his hand.

"Don't let a blind guy try to pick up pieces of broken glass. But I'm fine." Auggie answered and nodded towards the floor. A broken glass lay beside the door.

"This doesn't look fine in my eyes." Annie answered and inspected the deep cut in Auggie's palm.

"It's just a cut. Will be fine." He withdrew his and walked towards his couch. Annie followed him and sat down beside her best friend.

"Where is your first aid kid?" Annie asked and stared at Auggie's bleeding hand.

Auggie sighed, shook his head and said: "Bathroom, above the sink."

When Annie stood up again, Auggie was able to feel the change of the weight at the couch. The warmth form Annie's body disappeared when Annie walked towards the bathroom. Auggie missed the feeling of Annie's breath beside him immediately. How could this woman cause such feelings inside him? He stood up, he wanted to follow her quiet breaths, smell her perfume, her skin against his. He shook his head to clear it and walked over to his kitchen. Now wasn't the time to think about Annie that way. It would be a long night, he could feel that. Therefore he put on some cups of coffee.

"Auggie?" Annie's voice called from the living room.

"Over here." He answered. Her steps came closer and soon he was able to hear her breath beside him.

"Coffee? Now?" She asked and he could almost see her lifting her eyebrows.

"You said you wanna talk. And I assume that will take a while." He answered.

"Alright. And now, please sit and give me your hand." She said, putting some supplies at the counter.

"You don't have to do that." He answered, but offered Annie his hand and she took it gently.

Carefully Annie patched up Auggie's hand. She tried to be gentle and careful. After some minutes he found his hand in a bandage. Auggie tightened his hand to figure out how far he could use his hand.

"Thank you." He whispered. "I know you didn't have to do this."

"You're welcome, Auggie." She answered and looked straight at him. He clearly was sorry for the things he shouted at her some hours ago. He turned around and took two cups out of his cupboard and filled them with coffee. He added milk and sugar and handed Annie one of the cups.

His healthy hand holding the coffee cup, he walked back into his living room, sitting down at the couch. Hearing the clicking of Annie's heals showed him she was following him. She sat down at the other end, too far away for his liking. "Let's talk." He said and looked to her general direction.

"Let's talk." She replied and looked down to the cup of coffee in her own hands. What did she do? Did she really want to talk about her feelings? Would he try to push her away again? She didn't want to talk to him, but there was no other way to save the friendship the two of them built up together over the past years.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought it was time to add a little Annie POV. I hope everyone is still with me.<p>

I don't own Annie, Auggie, or Covert Affairs :'(

Please tell me what you think about this chapter in a review.

V


	6. Chapter 6

Neither Annie nor Auggie started to talk. Both of them reminded still, they didn't know what to say or do. They were hurt but couldn't admit it. Annie stared into Auggie's dark brown eyes and all she wanted to do was to ask him what changed between them. Auggie tried his best to look back into Annie's eyes, the pain in his eyes was obvious. Finally Auggie broke the silence.

"Annie, I don't know how to say I'm sorry, I truly am, but I can't find the right words to make up for what I said before."

The anger in Annie built up again. He kicked her out of his apartment, out of his life. Why should he be sorry? Sorry for abandoning her? Everyone close to her left sooner or later. Why should Auggie be different?

"Annie, please, I didn't mean to hurt you, but-" Auggie started again, but Annie stopped him.

"But what? You won't take your words back, will you? You didn't want to hurt me, but you'd say the words again? Know what? I am sorry for you. But I can't help you, if you push the people away from you." She screamed.

"I don't want to push you away! Don't you get it? I… I love you too much for this. I just can't stand it anymore!" He yelled back.

When Annie didn't reply Auggie could have kicked his ass. He just admitted he was in love with Annie and that she didn't say a word couldn't be something good.

A voice inside his head screamed: "_You idiot, why did you tell her? You're such an idiot. You just ruined the best friendship you ever had. How could you be so stupid?"_

A second voice told him: _"Now at least __you __know how she'll react. Isn't it much better if she knows? And what if she likes you that way, too?"_

Auggie wanted to listen to the second voice in his head, he wanted to believe everything was going to be fine, but the first voice screamed so much louder, told him he messed it up. And Annie's lack of response seemed to confirm it.

When Auggie heard Annie moving closer to him he expected a slap in the face, anything but not this. He didn't expect to feel her soft lips touching his. Auggie's mind wasn't able to process what just happened fast enough and when he did she already pulled away.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She whispered. "I shouldn't…"

Annie took an unsure step back and then turned around. She couldn't look Auggie in the eyes. She couldn't see him pushing her back once more. Why did she kiss her best friend? When he said he loved her he meant as friends of course. She was so stupid.

"I should go." She said with a steadier voice. She was just about to walk away, when she felt Auggie's firm grip around her upper arm, turning her towards him once more.

"Stay." He whispered in her ear and then his lips covered hers. It took her a second to realize everything and then she kissed him back. His lips were strong, demanding, as if he waited too long for this moment. Too soon they had to part to breathe. Auggie rested his forehead against hers.

"What about James?" He asked her with guilt in his voice. His question reminded her for the reason she was at his place right now. They wanted to talk.

"What about him?" Annie wasn't sure what the right answer to his question was.

"Shouldn't you be with him, kissing James like this right now?" Auggie's voice was quiet, even and calm, but Annie could feel he was hurt.

"Wait what? You actually believe I'm dating James?"

"You're not?" He sounded confuse by now.

"No, he's an old friend! Our fathers were in the same military unit. And he dated Dani when we were younger. So no, I'm definitely not dating him."

"Oh." Auggie answered perplex. Why didn't he think about this? "I… I should have asked you."

"Yes you better should have." Annie answered and smiled at him. "Why does it matter so much to you who I'm seeing?"

"I thought I'm the blind guy. Annie, I love you. Don't you get it? And… even though James is a nice guy, I just couldn't stand it to see you with him. It hurt. It tore me apart. I want you to be happy, but I… I want you to be happy with me, not with some other guy. A guy who's great at everything he does. He can offer you so much more than I ever will be able to."

"What are you talking about, Auggie? You are everything I need, everything I ever wanted. You are the one I trust with my life, the one I can always rely one. You're the one who's got my back, you are the voice in my ear, leading me out of every trouble. You're my rock. The only constant in my life."

Annie leant forward and kissed Auggie. Then she turned her head and buried it in his chest. His strong arms involving her in a hug. Before Annie noticed it, Auggie placed them both in his bed. When did they get there? It didn't matter to her. Auggie, holding her close was the only important thing right now.

"I love you, too." Annie whispered and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt so tired and Auggie was so warm and comfortable. It would be so easy to fall asleep in his arms. Soon Annie's mind drifted off, in a world of dreams. But not one of her dreams could be compared to reality. Her dream finally came true.

Auggie heard Annie's slow and steady breaths and knew she fell asleep in his arms. He could get used to that. A smile appeared on his face. Annie was in his arms, he knew she loved him. Annie loved him. The second voice screamed in his head.

"Sleep well, Annie." Auggie said and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Maybe, maybe the feeling of being replaceable was just the thing Auggie Anderson needed to confront his feelings for Annie. Maybe there was something good in everything that happened.

The End.

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this story.<p>

Why don't you leave a review to tell me what you think about it?


End file.
